Ace Of Hearts
by LoisLane1006
Summary: This is a One Life To Live/All My Children Crossover. It is basically my take on the baby switch storyline, what I think should have happened. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ace of Hearts**

**by: Anna Devane Hayward**

**Author's Note: This story is very AU. It takes on its own twists and turns. I got my inspiration from my friend, Niki. This takes place prior to Kelly giving birth (the first time) on OLTL and continues on from there. It's an AMC/OLTL crossover, much like the baby switch storyline. This is my take on it. I'm not sure how good it is because I wrote it early in the morning, but I hope you like it.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Niki, who suggested an idea, and it took off from there. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Detective and doctor. That's about it. Although, I wouldn't mind owning Dan Gauthier. :P**

**Chapter 1**

**Kelly Buchanan was in incredible pain. She was in active labor. She was holding her pillow tightly as the next contraction gripped her. She screamed in pain. Something was wrong, she just knew it. She had been in labor for hours and it was more painful than she could ever have imagined. "Something's wrong." Kelly said, between deep breaths. "No, Kelly everything's fine." The doctor reassured her. "Then, why isn't the baby here? And why does it hurt so bad?" She asked. The doctor looked at her. "All right, Kelly, I need you to push on three, okay? 1...2...3..." Kelly screamed as she complied. The next thing she knew her baby was in the arms of nurses and wasn't making a sound. "My baby...how's my baby? I wanna see my baby." She insisted. The doctor turned to her. "Kelly...I'm so sorry. He's gone." Kelly shook her head. "NO!!" She shouted. "NO! I WANT MY BABY!!" She screamed as she tried to get up. She broke down sobbing. After a few minutes, she was still hysterical, so the doctors had to sedate her.**

**A few hours later, Kelly woke up in her hospital room. She sat up in bed, and then the reality of what had happened hit her. She and Kevin had had a huge fight. She'd gotten in her car and left. She drove with no particular direction in mind. She was driving through a small town when she went into labor. She made it to a local hospital and delivered. Then Kelly remembered the doctor telling her she was sorry. She started crying again. She picked up the phone and dialed her brother, Paul. "Something happened." She said, when he picked up. "I...I...my baby boy...Paul, I can't tell Kevin...you have to help me." She said. Paul held the phone close to his ear. "Wait...Kelly, you had the baby?" He asked. "My baby is...gone." She said, tearfully. "Hang on, Kel, I have another call." He switched over to the other line where Babe, his ex wife, called him. She and Bianca were both in labor in some cabin. Paul promised to help and hung up. He switched back over to Kelly. "Kel...where are you?" He asked. She gave him her location. "Stay there. I'll be there in a few hours, and I promise everything will be okay." He said.**

**Paul hurried to the cabin via helicopter. He delivered Bianca's baby--a girl, and Babe's--a boy. Both Babe and Bianca were unconscious. Paul saw his chance. He took the baby boy, and wrapped him in blankets, and laid him in a small cradle that was in the cabin. He then took Babe, Bianca, and the baby girl, who was in her incubator into the helicopter. As he took off, he threw the empty incubator into the ocean below. Once they arrived at the hospital, JR ran up to him and asked him where his wife and baby were. "Babe was just brought in." He knew in order to help his sister, he had to lie and say one of the babies had died, but he knew JR would probably kill him if he told him it was his baby. "And your baby girl is fine. Bianca's baby wasn't so lucky...the incubator fell out of the helicopter." He said. **

**Suddenly, the doctors started rushing around and Paul was able to sneak out. He headed back to the cabin and retrieved the baby boy. Then, he set out for his sister's location. He dialed her cell phone. "Paul?" Kelly asked. "Yeah, it's me. I'm in the parking lot, can you come to me?" He asked his sister. "Yeah, give me a couple of minutes." She said. She signed her release papers and hurried outside. She got in Paul's car and saw a baby in the backseat. "Paul...?" She began. "He was abandoned. I found him outside of Pine Valley Hospital." He lied. "Oh my gosh. How could anyone abandon this precious little guy?" She asked. "Kelly, you need a baby, and this baby needs a mother." He said. Kelly looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, it's a miracle, isn't it?" She asked. "It sure is." Paul said, as he drove her home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**by: Anna Devane Hayward**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own. (**

**Paul pulled into the driveway of Kevin and Kelly's home. She got out of the car, and opened the back door. She unlatched the baby's carseat, which Paul had purchased, and picked up the baby. "Ohhh, he's just so beautiful." She said, smiling. "Thank you." She said to her brother. He nodded in reply. Kelly went inside. "Kevin?" She asked, walking into the livingroom. Kevin stood up when he heard her voice. "Kelly, I was so..." He turned to face her and saw her holding a baby. "Is that...?" He asked. Kelly nodded. "This is our son." She said, happily.**

Kevin smiled as Kelly handed him the baby. "Our son. He's so...perfect." He said. Kelly nodded. "That he is. And he needs a name." She pointed out. Kevin looked at her. "Any ideas?" He asked. She thought for a moment. "I was thinking Ace. For Asa." She said. Kevin smiled, brightly. "Ace it is." He said. "Kelly...I'm sorry." Kevin began. "Don't. It's okay, none of that is important now. Now, we have this beautiful baby, and everything is okay." She said. He looked at her. "You look tired." He observed. "I am, a bit." She confirmed. "Get some sleep, Kel. Ace and I will bond." He said. She nodded. "Okay, goodnight. I love you both." She said. "We love you too." Kevin responded. Kelly went upstairs to sleep.

Meanwhile, In Pine Valley, a very suspicious JR Chandler sat next to his wife's bedside. Something about all of this just didn't seem right. Babe was asleep again. She had woken up a few hours ago, wanting to see her baby. So the nurses' brought the little girl in. Babe looked confused. "That's...that's not my baby." She said. JR looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I was in an out of consciousness at the cabin, but I remember when I delivered Paul told me it was a boy. I wasn't imaginging it." She said. JR told Babe what Paul had told him about Bianca's baby. She had started to cry. "Don't you see? There was a mixup, JR. That was our baby!" She exclaimed. JR told her there were crews searching the waters. He soon got word that they had found an empty incubator.

Babe was inconsolable and they had to sedate her. JR sat by her bedside trying to piece it all together. A detective came in the room. "Mr. Chandler, may I have a word with you?" He asked. JR nodded and went out into the hall. The detective looked at him. "Mr. Chandler, this is Judy Garrison." He said, motioning to the woman next to him. The detective continued. "Ms. Garrison works at a local grocery store. She had seen on the news the police sketch of Mr. Cramer, who disappeared before we could question him. She told us she had seen him in her store. He had a baby with him, and he bought a carseat." The detective explained. JR's eyes widened. "Where did he go?" He demanded. "We're not sure. He paid cash, and that's where the trail ends." The detective said.

JR fumed with anger. "Not a chance. I will find Cramer, and I will get my son back!" He said, hurrying out. JR made a few phone calls and found out where Paul was hiding. He went to the small apartment and kicked open the door. In one quick motion, he grabbed Paul by the throat. "Where is my son?!" He demanded. Paul shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. "I will not hesitate to kill you, Cramer." JR said, furiously. Paul continued to play dumb, and JR was about to hit him when the detective who he had spoken to earlier stopped him. "That's enough, Mr. Chandler. We'll take it from here." He said. JR stopped and let the detective take Paul into custody. As JR was preparing to leave, the phone rang. He stopped next to it, and waited for the machine to pick up. "Paul, it's Kelly. You haven't returned any of my calls. Are you okay? Anyway, the baby is doing fine. Kevin doesn't suspect a thing. Thanks again. You're the best brother ever." Kelly's voice said, before the message ended. JR smiled and left the apartment, pulling out his cell phone. "Yeah, it's JR. Paul Cramer has a sister. Her name is Kelly. Find her." He demanded, snapping his phone closed.

A few hours later, JR had the information he needed. He called his lawyer and the detective and told them what he knew. The detective headed over to the Buchanan's and knocked. Kelly opened the door, Baby Ace in her arms. "Hi, can I help you?" She asked. The detective nodded and flashed his badge. "Detective Tom Morgan, PVPD. I need to ask you a few questions." He said. Kelly nodded. "All right, come in." She said, opening the door wider to allow him entrance. He went inside and they sat down.

"Mrs. Buchanan, when was your baby born?" He asked. Kelly flinched. "Excuse me?" She asked. He repeated the question. Kelly took a deep breath. "A few days ago, why?" She asked. Detective Morgan met her eyes. "Mrs. Buchanan, when was the last time you saw your brother?" He asked. "Paul...what did he...? Oh gosh, oh my gosh, no. He...did he..." She rambled. "Mrs. Buchanan, did your brother bring you this baby?" He asked. Kelly started crying. "He told me he'd been abandoned." She said. "I'm afraid he lied. I'm going to have to take the baby." He said. "NO!!" Kelly shouted, rising to her feet. The baby started crying, and Kelly refused to let him go. "No, I won't let you take him." She said. Kevin walked in the door, and took in the sight in front of him. "What is going on here?" He asked. The detective showed his badge. "Mr. Buchanan? My name is Det. Tom Morgan with the PVPD." He then went on to explain the situation, as a sobbing Kelly looked on.

Kevin walked over to Kelly and gently took the baby from her arms. He then gave the baby to the detective. "What are you doing?!" Kelly asked. "What has to be done, Kel. He's not our son." Kevin replied. "Noooooooooooo!!" Kelly said, falling to the floor in sobs. Kevin turned to Detective Morgan. "The baby will be safely returned?" He asked. Det. Morgan nodded. "I will take him to his parents, JR and Babe Chandler, right now." He said. Suddenly, Kelly stopped sobbing and looked up at Det. Morgan. "What did you just say?" She asked. He looked at her oddly. "I said I would take the baby to his parents." He said. "Babe...you said, Babe...as in Babe Carey?" She asked.

Suddenly, Kevin looked at her, the pieces falling into place for him as well. Det. Morgan nodded. "Babe Carey Chandler." He confirmed. "You know her?" Kelly nodded. "Yes...yes, we do. Detective, you can't give this baby to the Chandler's." She said. Kevin looked at his wife. "Now Kelly, we don't know for sure." He said. "Then, let's find out! But, in the meantime, I am not going to let JR Chandler try to steal him, when we have a valid claim." She said. "I'll handle this." Kevin said. He turned to Det. Morgan. "Take the baby, and let Mr. Chandler know he'll be hearing from my attorney." He said. The detective nodded and left. Kelly looked at Kevin. "Kev...I..." She began. "Later." He said, flatly. "Right now, we need to go see our lawyer." He said. She nodded, and they left. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**by: Anna Devane Hayward**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. (**

Kevin and Kelly sat in their attorney's office. They had just told their attorney their story. The lawyer looked at them. "You're saying there is a possibility that the Chandler baby could be yours?" He asked, confused. Kelly spoke up. "I was having trouble getting pregnant. So, we hired a woman to carry our child. We knew her as Babe Carey. She underwent the procedure, and we waited. She took a pregnancy test and told us it was negative. We were heartbroken. And then we found out I was pregnant. And well, you know the rest. Mr. Chamberlain, Babe lied about her last name, there is a chance she lied about being pregnant. That baby could be mine and Kevin's. And if he is, then he shouldn't be with the Chandler's." She said. Mr Chamberlain thought for a moment. "We'll order a DNA test." He said. He called the Chandler's lawyer and set up a meeting for the next day.

The following day, Kevin, Kelly, their attorney, JR, and his attorney sat in Josiah Chamberlain's office. "I still don't get why we're here, and why those kidnappers aren't in jail." JR said. Babe walked in, a minute later. "Sorry, I'm..." She trailed off as she saw Kevin and Kelly. "What's going on?" She asked. "What's going on? We need to know if you lied to us, Babe." She said. Babe feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She lied. "She's talking about this." Kevin said, as he placed a copy of Babe's surrogacy contract in front of her and handed one to JR. "What is this?" JR asked.

Babe started to cry, knowing she'd been caught. Mr. Chamberlain explained to JR what was happening. "We're going to run a DNA test. I have a court order." JR nodded, numbly and looked at his wife who was still crying. "Babe, stop it!" He snapped. "Is all of this true?" He asked. Babe said nothing and continued to cry. The DNA test was administered. "The results will be here in 24 hours, in the meantime the baby is being taken into CPS custody." Mr. Chamberlain said. "No!" Babe exclaimed. "Little Adam...no...I want my son!" She shouted. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Chandler." Mr. Chamberlain said as he left the room. "I won't let you take my son!" Babe shouted turning to Kelly. "He's not yours, he's mine." Kelly said. JR led Babe out of the room. Kelly looked at Kevin. "Let's go home." She said. Kevin nodded, and they went home.

24 hours later, they were all gathered in a courtroom eagerly awaiting the results. A judge was seated holding an envelope. The judge opened the envelope. "In the case of parentage of Adam Chandler III/Ace Buchanan, with an accuracy of 99.99..." Kelly took a deep breath. "Kevin and Kelly Buchanan are the biological parents, and are hereby awarded sole custody." The judge said. Kelly started crying tears of joy. Babe started making a scene. Ace was placed in Kelly's arms and she looked at Babe. "Why did you lie and tell us you weren't pregnant?" She asked. "I wanted to keep that baby." Was Babe's reply. "Come on, Kel. Let's go home." Kevin said. Kelly nodded, and away they went. 


End file.
